Un lugar enmedio del desierto
by zoesaday goga
Summary: mientras los heroes gears se embarcan en la busqueda del padre de Marcus, en lugares destruidos por los lamberts, un lugar les dara la bienvenida, contenido mature, bestiality, OC human X OC Locust Baird


Así comenzó la travesía, de un lugar, donde la historia de los héroes gears, no contarían, y así fue...

-Aquí Marcus, debemos buscar a mi padre para que nos de alguna solución con los luminosos, aun nos falta buscar un transporte, mientras debemos continuar caminando, si podemos encontrar algún pueblo que tenga un vehículo en buenas condiciones-

Mientras, en un mundo destruido por la emulsión, y los mutantes lamberts, el grupo de héroes van por un desierto, al ver al horizonte; se encuentran en un lugar extraño para ellos, ¿cómo llegaron allí? no se sabe, pero deben seguir adelante.

Al seguir caminando, el paisaje se hace mas árido y seco, la armadura se hacía más pesada, algunos escombros de pilares se veía sobresalir de las dunas de arena.

De repente un sonido, perturbo la concentración; a lo que miraron hacia los lados, ¿algo se acercaba? ¿Algo se movía debajo de las arenas? ¿Que era? no tenían tiempo para responder eso...

Trataron de correr, pero no podían moverse rápidamente, la arena bloqueaba todo movimiento, algo se acercaba mas... hasta el punto de saltar sobre uno de ellos y dispararon al aire, donde cayó un gusano de arena, no eran de los que ellos usualmente habían visto debajo del subsuelo cuando visitaron a los locust en el panal, este también estaba acorazado, pero su boca era más grande y con muchas hileras de dientes afilados, por suerte dispararon directamente en la boca, el movimiento en la arena se hizo más intenso, trataron de correr, dispararon como pudieron todo parecía estar en su contra, hasta que vieron unos muros de una ciudadela o eso es lo que quizás sus ojos deseaban, solo eran pocos metros para llegar y estar a salvo, pero era imposible...

cuatro filas en la arena se hacían visibles, no había salvación o ¿sí? en cuanto salto el primer gusano una bala atravesó la boca haciéndose pedazos, era un escuadrón de soldados que estaban frente a ellos en los muros de la ciudadela, del muro se abrió una gran puerta, de donde salió u soldado totalmente cubierto con una armadura, que resplandecía con el sol, era enorme, y aun así se movía rápidamente sobre la arena como si no existiera, llego hasta ellos rápidamente, hizo señas que siguieran caminando, mientras que este con un gran rifle de asalto hacia pedazos a los gusanos que cada vez eran más, mientras Marcus y compañía corrían o lo intentaban, Anya no percato que su pie quedo atrapado entre unos escombros que estaban en la arena, los gusanos sintieron la desesperación de Anya, mientras Marcus veía lo que sucedía preocupado por lo que le pasaría grita: ¡Nooooo! ...

En ese momento, el soldado de la armadura, corre hacia ella, la toma del brazo a lo que un sonido se hace estremecer, pero su pie había sido liberado, la tomo de la cintura mientras disparaba a los gusanos que saltaron para aprovechar la situación durante el escape de ellos.

Por fin llegaron a la gran puerta que se selló. Miraron a su salvador mientras este recibía información de la situación, una letras en su pecho les dio todo lo que necesitaban saber en ese momento, UIR (unión de republicas independientes) un antiguo enemigo de batallas antiguas en las guerra del péndulo, en ese momento anya empezó a quejarse del dolor del brazo, Marcus va con Anya y le explica lo sucedido. En ese momento Marcus le reclama al soldado de la UIR.

Marcus: (furioso) ha lastimado a anya!

quizás lo que paso por la mente de Marcus, no fue lo correcto, así que empujo al soldado para que volteara a verlo y cuando lo hizo, le dio un gran golpe que el casco cayó a un lado de él, mientras Marcus estaba parado enfrente de él esperando alguna respuesta que no se hizo esperar, el soldado de la UIR, arremetió con una bofetada que hizo que Marcus diera unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando ver el rosto de el soldado, que en realidad era ella, al parecer era una comandante de elite de las fuerzas de la UIR. Que replicó:

Ella: ¡tú te crees un gran hombre, como te atreves a pegarme después de que he salvado la vida de la inútil de tu mujer, y así me lo agradeces!¡ hombre tenias que ser!

Marcus quedo atónito, con lo sucedido, en ese instante el momento fue interrumpido por los estruendo de los gusanos que trataban de entrar a la ciudadela, tratando de romper la puerta o parte de la muralla, la comandante hace un gesto a uno de sus soldados a lo que este entiende rápidamente y se va corriendo, mientras ella se dirige a los héroes gears, diciendo:

Jezebel: Mi nombre es Jezebel, comandante de las fuerzas de elite de UIR durante las guerras del péndulo, están en territorio de la antigua republica Gorasnaya, les informo que si estarán aquí, estarán bajo mis leyes, así que entreguen toda munición, las armas pueden quedársela para reparación y limpieza, el soldado les guiará hacia el médico y después al lugar donde estarán hasta su evaluación.

En cuanto entregaron toda munición y caminaron hacia donde estaba el médico, ellos se percataron que estaban muy tranquilos por el ataque de los gusanos, pero por que, hasta que cuando entraron al médico para revisión, ellos escucharon algo...

Un aullido, tan fuerte, que se oía por todo el lugar, seguido de palabras desconocidas de un lenguaje conocido, en ese momento miraron por la ventana, donde en medio de los tres pilares de la ciudadela se encontraba lo que sería su más grande sorpresa, lo que escuchaban era el lenguaje ritual de un kantus, literalmente para que los gusanos le obedecieran y cesaran su ataque, algo ilógico en ese momento.

La sorpresa se convirtió en odio y el odio en reclamo.

Así que Dom miro a Marcus, mientras que a anya le colocaban el brazo dislocado, Marcus y Dom, murmuraban de la situación que estaban viviendo en ese pueblo.

Marcus: ¡vistes lo que yo vi!...

Dom: si así es, ¿qué es eso? ¿Porque no está muerto como los miles que hemos matado?

Marcus: esto es tan sospechoso... No debemos de confiarnos...

Porque tenían a un locuts, en ese pueblo y ellos no podían como enfrentársele, sin municiones, ¿que harían ante una amenaza como esta?

Cuando terminaron de la revisión, el médico le dio instrucciones de que quedarían por 3 días allí, para que el brazo de anya pudiera sanar adecuadamente. Inmediatamente un soldado llego para indicarles que la comandante, sabia la situación de los gears y les proporciono un lugar donde quedarse, en ese momento caminaron hacia uno de los pilares de la ciudadela, que colindaba con el desierto y a la vez con otro pilar del otro lado del pueblo, y el pilar donde el kantus estaba haciendo el ritual para que los gusanos cesaran su ataque.

Al parecer la comandante separo a los héroes, por género en habitaciones totalmente divididas y vigiladas en las entradas. Pues no quería que ellos formaran alguna estrategia en contra de ella.

Cuando el kantus termino y todo quedo en silencio, la comandante mando a llamar a los líderes del grupo, así que Marcus y Dom, querían explicaciones.

Llegaron a una habitación casi a lo alto del pilar, donde la comandante, ya no tenía su armadura, ellos encontraron a una mujer de piel morena y cabello oscuro en su ropa de civil que hacía notar sus delicados y grandes senos, sus piernas fuertes y caderas curvilíneas, sentada cruzada de piernas ante ellos separados por un escritorio.

Aun con una actitud de frialdad, ella se dirigió a ellos, esperando su reacción.

Jezebel: El soldado y el médico me han informado de todo, le he dado alojamiento en uno de los pilares, allí estarán cómodos hasta su partida dentro de tres días, ustedes están en "Core Sand" y pueden recorrer la ciudadela, espero no tener problemas con ustedes.

Mientras un silencio transcurría, a lo que ella se preparaba...

Marcus: (enfurecido) ¿por qué coños tienes un kantus en este pueblo?

Más directo no podría ser, a lo que una mirada fulminante de la que había sido su salvadora, en realidad quería destrozarlo con esa mirada...

Ella se levanto de donde estaba sentada, caminó hacían el, casi con el mismo tamaño, al parecer la armadura le había dado suficiente resistencia para enfrentarse a algo así, a lo que dijo:

Jezebel: Ese asunto es, CONFIDENCIAL

Volviéndose a sentar de manera relajada, a lo que Dom replicó.

Dom: Necesitamos estar seguros, le pido que nos explique, ya que estamos en guerra contra ellos... no estamos acostumbrados a tener al enemigo en la misma mesa...

Un suspiro salió de Jezebel, en realidad más lógico y explicado no podría ser esa cuestión, pero no podía darles ningún razonamiento. Y dijo:

Jezebel: Confíen en él, no les hará daño, yo se los juro y el juramento de un UIR, tiene tanto valor como el de la COG, así que les pido que vayan a sus habitaciones, se les mandaran sus raciones de comida. Pueden retirarse.

Ellos se fueron de ese edificio, a lo que siguieron, solo quedaba tratar de investigar que sucedía allí, y hay otras formas de conseguir información. Todo el pueblo la conocía y aun así todos debían saber por qué el kantus estaba aquí ayudándolos.

Así que entraron a lo que sería un bar, un buen trago haría que todo se viera de manera diferente, ya que no podían hacer mas, el enemigo estaba allí, pero sin municiones y solo las armas eran inservibles.

Mientras Marcus y Dom hablaban con los soldados que estaban en el bar. Algo interesante sucedía en lo alto de las habitaciones designadas para ellos, como estaban separados en habitaciones, lo único que podían hacer era limpiar sus armas, repararlas y esperar por las raciones de comida.

Baird, se sentó cerca de una ventana, viendo hacia el otro edificio.

En el bar, ningún soldado quiso hablar al respecto sobre lo que insinuaban, solo cambiaban de conversación. Pero había una persona que se mantenía alejado, en una esquina oscura del bar, al parecer no podía olvidar el trauma que había vivido. Refugiado en el alcohol, pedía olvidar, así que Marcus y Dom, le invitaron los tragos que él quisiera, quien diría que un alcohólico sabría mucho de lo que se dice en el pueblo.

Así que el alcohólico empezó a balbucear lo que sería lo que ocurría allí, el retrato comenzaba con una serie de luchas y momentos de la era del silencio, mayormente conocido como la era de la paz.

Marcus y Dom en el bar escuchaban el relato, en el edificio donde se encontraba los otros gears, Baird hacia bromas, mientras limpiaba el rifle de francotiradores, a lo que dijo:

Baird: con este rifle, podría apuntarle al kantus justo en la boca, cuando vuelva a gritar, jajajajajaja!, no lo crees Carmine?

Mientras Carmine limpiaba la escopeta...

Carmine: claro, hombre, le afinaras la voz... jajajaja...

Baird trataba de calibrar la mira del rifle de francotirador, y probándola la uso para mirar al otro lado donde estaba el edificio colindante, y lo que vio es algo que no esperaba, atónito, casi mudo de la sorpresa.

Al parecer con la mira del francotirador podía ver la habitación de la comandante, lo que vio fue a Jezebel aparentemente hablando con el kantus, lo que parecía ser una traición, quizás una emboscada, una trampa, pero lo que siguió viendo disuadió la duda.

Mientras seguía viendo por la mira, cuando Jezebel se acerco al kantus y lo abrazó.

En el bar, Marcus y Dom parecía que los balbuceos de un ebrio, no eran buena idea hasta que llegaron a la historia correcta,...

Se decía que cuando los locust empezaban a raptar humanos, algunos lograron escapar, esto hizo que a Dom se le abriera una herida muy profunda, Dom no pudo soportar la idea de recordar y se fue de ese lugar a fuera del bar, dejando a Marcus con la historia.

la historia se trataba de una joven, que sobrevivió los horrores de la cámara de tortura creada por Skorge, al parecer mientras soportaba humillaciones y golpes por parte de los locust, no se rendía, y trataba de seguir viva, lo que llamo la atención de uno de los monjes kantus que la tomó como su mascota, lo que hizo que los Drones no estuvieran contentos, porque tendría privilegios más que ellos, así que trataron de asesinarla a ella y al kantus, por traición, huyeron dejando supervivientes liberados a su paso..

Y dijo: yo era uno de ellos... debí quedarme a morir, pero fui tan cobarde y huí, y encontré este lugar así como ustedes en este desierto...la comandante ha sido, nuestra líder y todo ha transcurrido en paz, solo debemos obedecerle..

Al parecer esa historia un poco fuera de lo común pudo explicar lo que sucedía, o eso es lo que pensaron.

Mientras Baird, seguía mirando, con la ayuda del rifle de francotirador, la escena más imposible que sus ojos habrían de ver. Jezebel empezó a acariciar al kantus, acercándose a él, sus manos entraban en las vestiduras del kantus, a lo que el kantus también la compensaba tocando su piel canela, con las garras haciéndole sentir sensaciones únicas.

Jezebel se veía agitada y tomo la iniciativa, despojándole la armadura y parte de la vestidura al kantus, que este al ver su reacción, con sus garras rasgo la pequeña camiseta de Jezabel, mostrando los delicados y grandes senos de la comandante, que el kantus tomó para si acariciándolos con su lengua bípeda, se podía ver que respiraba entrecortadamente de placer, llevándola al borde de su cama, mientras el kantus tomaba su posición como macho dominante, ante la excitada mujer.

Todo eso veía Baird desde la mira del rifle, atónito y sin palabras, no quiso decirle nada a Carmine, aunque parecía que también estaba disfrutando de la escenas que solo él podía ver.

Ya que también Baird, respiraba entrecortadamente, siendo él de piel blanca podía sentir las orejas calientes y rojas, además de que algo aparecía cerca de su entrepierna.

El kantus tocaba la piel caliente de Jezebel, sus sensaciones afloraban cada vez más, en el momento en que ella levanto su pierna derecha, y con su mano le mostraba lo que ella en realidad quería, el kantus obedeciendo a los movimientos de Jezebel, mostró su apéndice de reproducción, similar a los humanos, en los locust no había mucha diferencia en anatomía, ella lo tomo y lo apretó, para que este se volviera más grueso y fuerte, del apéndice empezó a salir un liquido espeso, a lo que ella siguió apretando, al ver la reacción del kantus, del que también había sentido el placer. Los dos amantes no podían contenerse al unirse entre sí, así que el kantus empujo su apéndice dentro de ella, a lo que ella gimió, haciéndose mas vulnerable al placer que el kantus le ofrecía, ella mostraba gestos de aceptación y lujuria, el kantus accedía a su petición, ella sentía como el kantus la embestía una y otra vez, deseándolo más y más... podía verse como la cama vibraba en la locura de lo que sucedía, y en un suspiro de placer compartido entre ellos, terminaron su ritual de lascivia.

En un momento yacían en la cama agotados, abrazados entre cojines y sudor...

Baird al ver todo terminado, corrió al baño de la habitación y se encerró por un buen rato, mientras Carmine se preguntaba la reacción de Baird, si solo calibraba la mira del francotirador, algo que no se podía explicar, ni buscaría explicación.

Lo que paso desapercibido para muchos, mientras Marcus y Dom regresaban a la habitación con la poca información que resultaría un gran secreto que quedaría en ese lugar, pasado los 3 días...

Las puertas de los muros de Core Sand, se abrieron para que los héroes gears siguieran, entre las dunas hasta lo que sería el camino para el fin de la guerra, Jezebel le indica donde ir, mientras que el kantus una vez más gritaba para que los gusanos de arena cesaran su ataque contra los gears.

Antes de irse Marcus pensaba en lo que la comandante Jezebel le había dicho unos momentos antes, "este es un lugar de unión, no de desigualdad, sigan... Hagan su misión esperamos que esto acabe pero para el bien de las dos especies habitantes de este mundo"

Mientras que ellos corrían de nuevo sobre el desierto, una gran nube de arena cubrió todo rastro de ese lugar, quedando solo en algo que para ellos no sucedió jamás...

Bueno, trate de hacer otro relato corto, creo que es lo más fácil para mí, espero les guste, por que trate de seguir consejos de anteriores relatos, y pues aprender es un camino largo que pocos se mantienen en el…


End file.
